concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Country Joe
Country Joe & The Fish Family Tree May 5, 1966 Fairfax Park Pavilion, Fairfax, CA (supported by Baltimore Steam Packet) July 18, 1966 Le Conte School, Berkeley, CA (Town Meeting) August 27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sopwith Camel. The Fish replaced 13th Floor Elevators who were contractually blocked from performing) August 30-September 3, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA September 4, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting The Grateful Dead & Quicksilver Messenger Service) September 10, 1966 Skate Arena, Hayward, CA (supported by The Charlatans) September 23-29, 1966 Matrix, San Francisco, CA October 8-9, 1966 Glide Memorial United Methodist Church, San Francisco, CA ('2nd Artists Liberation Front Free Fair'. A two-day event held at the Glide Foundation, a charity organization located into the Glide Church, in the Tenderloin, a neighborhood in downtown San Francisco. Appearing were Country Joe and The Fish, The Mocker Manor Blues Band, The Jerry Brexelli Band, and Mrs. Joseph P. Lacy III's Jug Band, plus thirty poets who read their own works (including Michael McClure, Laura Ulewicz, Greg Campbell, Adrian Ravarour, Janice Mirikitani, Joanna Katz, Jim Turner, Joan Robb, Larry Mamiya, Gina Cunningham, George Spuler, and Dee Barret), theatrical troupe The Committee, contortionist Bernie Orlando, and Arthur Lisch and his Instant Theatre) October 10-16, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA October 16, 1966 Panhandle Park, San Francisco, CA ('3rd Artists Liberation Front Free Fair'. The two-day event lasted from 10:00am to 10:00pm. (15th) The Mocker Manor Blues Band appeared & (16th) Quicksilver Messenger Service, Country Joe and The Fish, The Grateful Dead and The Wildflower) October 20-21, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with Daily Flash) October 23, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Yardbirds, with Daily Flash) August 26-27, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Thirteenth Floor Elevators, (26th) Great Society, (27th) Sopwith Camel. The 13th Floor Elevators were contractually blocked from performing. They were replaced on the 26th by Quicksilver Messenger Service and on the 27th by Country Joe & The Fish) October 30-31, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA (2 shows each day (30th) 2.00 & 4.00. (31st) 9.00 & 11.00) November 1-3, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA November 5, 1966 Hearst Gym, University of California, Berkeley, CA (Vietnam Day Committee Dance) November 6-10, 1966 Jabberwock, Berkeley, CA (6th was an afternoon workshop) November 6, 1966 Moe's Books, Berkeley, CA November 9, 1966 Moe's Books, Berkeley, CA November 18-19, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Daily Flash & Quicksilver Messenger Service) November 25-26, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service & Big Brother & The Holding Company) November 27, 1966 Telegraph Hill Center, Berkeley, CA (Evening show. "Benefit for the Telegraph Hill Co-operative Nursery", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Serpent Power, Sunshine, Garry Goodrow & (MC) Larry Hankin) December 2, 1966 Pauley Ballroom, Berkeley, CA (with Grateful Dead) December 17, 1966 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (LEMAR Benefit with The Only Alternative and his Other Possibilities) December 22, 1966 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Otis Redding) December 30-31, 1966 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Moby Grape, Lee Michaels) January 6 & 13-14, 1967 Finnish Brotherhood Hall, Berkeley, CA (with Wildflower, John Fahey, Robert Nelson Film Shorts) January 14, 1967 Golden Gate Park Polo Fields, San Francisco, CA (with The Grateful Dead, Jefferson Airplane, Big Brother and the Holding Company, The New Age, Quicksilver Messenger Service a Country Joe and the Fish show - but Joe appeared on stage with The New Age singing on one song - "When I Walk Through The Trees". In the evening Joe, Barry and ED denson returned to the Jabberwock, but probably did not play Human Be-in February 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Kaleidoscope & The Sparrow) February 5, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Delano Strike Benefit supporting Jefferson Airplane & Quicksilver Messenger Service, with Dino Valenti, Loading Zone & New Delhi River Band) February 10-11, 1967 Golden Sheaf Bakery, Berkeley, CA (supported by Big Brother & The Holding Company & Melvyn Q Watchpocket) February 16-18, 1967 Kitsilano Theatre, Vancouver, BC (supported by (16th) Martha Mushroom's Fantastic Sensations, (17th) Painted Ship, (18th) United Empire Loyalists) February 19, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (Port Chicago Vigil Benefit, with Steve Miller Blues Band) March 3-4, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by The Sparrow & The Doors) March 5, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Newstage & Straight Theater, supporting Moby Grape & Big Brother & The Holding Company) March 12, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA ("Sunflower-Phoneix Dance Benefit for Aid to Vietnam and Mississippi", with Quicksilver Messenger Service, Big Brother And The Holding Company & Steve Miller Blues Band) April 9, 1967 Longshoremen‘s Hall, San Francisco, CA ("Week of The Angry Arts West Spring Mobilization to End the War in Vietnam / Benefit Dance" (afternoon show), with Grateful Dead, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Big Brother And The Holding Company, Sopwith Camel) April 14-16, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Howlin' Wolf) April 29, 1967 University of California Hearst Gym, Berkeley, CA (Hippie Fair and Bazaar, with San Francisco Mime Troupe, Cleanliness and Godliness Skiffle Band, The Haight-Ashbury Neighborhood Agit-Prop Truck Theater) May 12-13, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (with Big Brother & The Holding Company, Mourning Fog & Candy Store) May 19-21, 1967 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Quicksilver Messenger Service) May 27, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supported by The Doors) June 2, 1967 California Hall, San Francisco, CA (supporting Big Brother & The Holding Company) June 25, 1967 Pauley Ballroom, Berkeley, CA (supported by The New Age) June 28, 1967 Oakland Auditorium, Oakland, CA (supporting Young Rascals, with Sons of Champlin, Grass Roots, Sparrow & The Grateful Dead) July 1, 1967 Earl Warren Showgrounds, Santa Barbara, CA (supporting Jimi Hendrix Experience, with Strawberry Alarm Clock & Captain Speed) July 2, 1967 Mt. Tamalpais Outdoor Theater, Mt. Tamalpais, CA ("Festival of The Growing Things - Barefoot Dancing on the Grass", with Big Brother & The Holding Company, Sandy Bull, Congress of Wonders, The Charlatans, Wildflower, Mt. Rushmore, Ace Of Cups & The Phoenix) July 17, 1967 Moore Gallery, San Francisco, CA (Joint Show with artists, Mouse, Kelley, Griffin, Wilson and Moscoso) July 18-20, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supporting Sam & Dave & James Cotton Blues Band) July 22, 1967 Straight Theater, San Francisco, CA (Straight Theater Opening Weekend, with Charlatans, Blue Cheer, Freedom Highway & The Dossier) August 8-9, 1967 Waikiki Shell, Honolulu, HI (Hawaii Pop Festival, with Canned Heat, Luke's Pineapple Store, Blues Crew, Harry Sonoda, Sunshine Company) August 25-26, 1967 The Boston Tea Party, Boston, MA October 8, 1967 Family Park, San Jose, CA ("Haight Ashbury Medical Clinical Benefit", with Big Brother & The Holding Company, Quicksilver Messenger Service, Freedom Highway, Mother Earth, Ace of Cups, Congress of Wonders, Dr. West’s Medicine Show & Mad River. Country Joe and the Fish were scheduled but cancelled as Joe had temporarily left the band) October 30, 1967 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Incredible Fish (without Country Joe), Pink Floyd (Cancelled - Visa problems), Sopwith Camel, The Collectors, Steve Miller Blues Band, Mother Earth & The Committee) November 25, 1967 Terrace Ballroom, Salt Lake City, UT (supported by Moby Grape & Spirit) December 15-16, 1967 Shrine Auditiorium, Los Angeles, CA(supporting Moby Grape, with (15th) Blue Cheer & (16th) The United States of America) December 22-24, 1967 Blue Law, Torrance, CA (supported by Sunshine Company & Inner Spirit) January 20, 1968 Berkeley Community Theatre, Berkeley, CA (supported by Congress Of Wonders) January 26-28, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Charlatans & Dan Hicks and the Hot Licks) February 14, 1968 Carousel Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (with The Grateful Dead) February 24, 1968 Anderson Theatre, New York City, NY (2 shows 8.00 & 11.00, supported by Electric Flag & Pearls Before Swine) March 22-23, 1968 Cheetah, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Pacific Gas and Electric Co.) March 28-30, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Steppenwolf & Flamin' Groovies) April 5-7, 1968 Thee Image Club, Miami Beach, FL April 26-27, 1968 Eagles Auditorium, Seattle, WA (supported by Fat Jack) May 3, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Hour Glass & United States Of America) May 16-18, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (supported by Incredible String Band & Albert Collins) May 25, 1968 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supported by Blue Cheer) May 26, 1968 Yale University, Woolsey Hall, New Haven, CT June 2, 1968 Fillmore Auditorium, San Francisco, CA (Black Panther Benefit. Supported by Monty Waters, Cleveland Wrecking Co., Hyler Jones Quartet, Marble, Farm) July 23-25, 1968 Avalon Ballroom, San Francisco, CA (supported by Pacific Gas and Electric & Boogie) August 16-18, 1968 Grande Ballroom, Detroit, MI (supported by (16th) Muff, (17th) The Pack, (18th) H. P. & The Grass Route Movement) August 31, 1968 Catacombs Club, Houston, TX (with Mothers Of Invention, Canned Heat, Moving Sidewalks (cancelled), Match Box & Neal Ford & The Fanatics) September 15, 1968 Rose Bowl, Pasadena, CA ("An American Music Show", with Joan Baez, Everly Brothers, Big Brother & The Holding Company, Byrds, Jr. Wells & Buddy Guy, The Mothers Of Invention, Buffy St. Marie & Wilson Pickett) November 17, 1968 Haverstock Hill Country Club, London, ENG December 12-15, 1968 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Terry Reid) December 20-21, 1968 Shrine Exposition Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by The Grateful Dead, Spirit, Pulse, Sir Douglas Quintet, Mint Tattoo & Comfortable Chair) January 9-12, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Led Zeppelin & Taj Mahal) March 24, 1969 Bay Hotel, Whitburn, ENG March 25, 1969 South Parade Pier, Southsea, ENG (supported by Eclection, Explosive Spectrum & DJ Jeff Dexter) March 27, 1969 Walthamstow Technical College, London, ENG (with Steamhammer) March 28, 1969 Lyceum, London, ENG (supported by Yes, Roy Harper, Van Der Graaf Generator, Junior's Eyes, Andromeda, Turnstyle, Hard Meat & (compere) John Peel) March 30, 1969 Mothers, Birmingham, ENG April 10-11 & 13, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Replaced Jeff Beck Group, supoorted by Aynsley Dunbar, Zephyr & Electric Band. Chuck Berry Headlined the 12th) May 9, 1969 Cleveland Public Auditorium and Conference Center, Cleveland, OH (supporting Janis Joplin & Teagarden and Van Winkle) May 10, 1969 Cobo Hall, Detroit, MI (supporting Janis Joplin & Teagarden and Van Winkle) July 18-20, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Joe Cocker & Country Weather) August 3, 1969 Sportsman's Park, Mount Clemens, MI (Mount Clemens Pop Festival. With Eric Burdon, John Mayall, MC5, Stooges, Alice Cooper, Muddy Waters, T-bone Walker, Cat Mother & the All Night Newsboys, McCoys, Rush, Frut of the Loom, Red White & Blues Band, Savage, Grave, Ted Lucas, Pleasure Seekers, Mainline, Charlie latimer, Frijid Pink, Owen Love, Attack) August 8-10, 1969 Family Dog on the Great Highway, San Francisco, CA (supported by Tyrannosaurus Rex & Tongue and Groove) October 9-12, 1969 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Albert King & Blodwyn Pig) November 15, 1969 Cal Expo, Sacramento, CA (supporting Moody Blues) December 13, 1969 Swing Auditorium, San Bernardino, CA (supporting Grateful Dead, with Flying Burrito Bros.) January 23-24, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Quicksilver Messenger Service) February 12-15, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (supported by Sons Of Champlin & Area Code 615) March 13-15, 1970 Family Dog on the Great Highway, San Francisco, CA (supported by Joy of Cooking) May 16, 1970 Spartan Stadium, San Jose, CA (All College Music Festival, with Ike & Tina Turner, Canned Heat, Albert King, Les McCann, Southern Comfort, South Bay Experimental Flash & Others) March 22, 1970 Electric Factory, Philadelphia, PA ("A benefit for Philadelphia resistance", supported by Sweet Stavin Chain) May 28-31, 1970 Fillmore West, San Francisco, CA (Cancelled. Replaced by Mike Bloomfield, supported by Blues Image, Silver Metre) May 28, 1970 Fanwood High School, Scotch Plains, NJ (supported by The Faces) August 14-15, 1970 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (supporting Procol Harum) June 27, 1971 Fillmore East, New York City, NY (Joe performed after the Beach Boys and ahead of the Allman Brothers. Apparently the Allmans were intimitaed by the Beach Boys performance and Bill Graham asked Joe to go on next to calm the southern-boys. The Fillmore, known as "The Church of Rock and Roll," was closing its doors on this night, which was an invitation-only-event. Also on the bill were: J. Geils Band, Albert King, Edgar Winter's White Trash, and Mountain. The evening was broadcast live on WNEW hosted by DJs Alison Steele 'The Nightbird,' Dave Herman, and Scott Muni£ June 27, 1971 Staples High School Auditorium, Westport, CT (cancelled. Country Joe McDonald. This show was canceled because Joe showed up way too late on a school-night, having played the earlier show at the Fillmore East) November 6, 1971 UCLA Royce Hall, Los Angeles, CA (supported by Leo Kottke) October 8, 1972 Winterland, San Francisco, CA (Voter Registration Concert with Kris Kristofferson, Rita Coolidge, Elvin Bishop & Peter Yarrow) October 31, 1972 Helmet Club, Berkeley, CA (with His Hot New Big Band "Hex-A-Gram-Bal") March 2, 1973 Edmonton Sundown, London, ENG (with His All Star Band) February 7, 1974 Michigan Palace, Detroit, MI (supporting Quicksilver) June 4, 1972 Longshoreman's Hall, San Francisco, CA (Benefit to elect Vincent Hallinan, with Stoneground, Sylvester & The Pointer Sisters) January 29, 1975 Dingwalls, London, ENG (with Barry Melton) May 1, 1977 Folsom Field, Boulder, CO (Folsom Music Festival, supporting Fleetwood Mac, Bob Seger & The Silver Bullet Band, Firefall & John Sebastian) October 1, 1978 Greek Theatre, Berkeley, CA (Tribal Stomp hosted by Wavy Gravy, with The Paul Butterfield Blues Band, Big Brother and the Holding Company with Nick Gravenites, It's a Beautiful Day, Canned Heat, Lee Michaels, Allen Ginsberg, Michael McClure, Lenore Kandel, Diane Di Prima, Congress of Wonders, The Committee. Country Joe played with with Bob Flurie, Bob Hogins, Peter Albin and Harold Aceves as Country Joe and the Fish) September 9, 1979 Monterey Fairgrounds, Monterey, CA (Family Dog 2nd Annual Tribal Stomp Potluck Picnic & Dance) May 28, 1982 Moscone Center, San Francisco, CA (Benefit for Vietnam Vets Project, With Jefferson Starship, Grateful Dead & Boz Scaggs) May 17, 1997 Fellowship Hall, Berkeley, CA (Berkeley Free Folk Festival)